FSOG PULP
by boogaloop
Summary: So trying to setup my story. Christian Grey is bored and unfulfilled. Anastasia is a talented, intelligent young woman. There is more to her than meets the eye when their paths cross, sparks aren't the only thing that flies. I should add the disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG that EL James created.
1. Chapter 1

Okay folks. I'm totally new to FanFiction. I haven't a clue as to what I'm doing, so please bare with me, please be don't be harsh. And those that would love to give me pointers I'm all eyes :-)

I guess I should add that I don't own any part of FSOG or the characters that James created. I'm trying to have a little fun creating an alternative universe in regards to Ana and Christian.

WSU-V

How is it the University can rationalize that the grant I've given to the Farming Division is somehow open season for Dean Howard to siphon money from? Greedy fuck trying to hold FD over a barrel, withholding the monies until he get what he wants.

A surprise visit is due to Howard's office. I snarl at his receptionist "Is Howard in..."Not waiting for a response, I barge into his office.

Sitting at his desk, he's not alone. There is a young coed on her knees giving him head.

"Get up off your knees and get the fuck out of here."

Howard looking embarrassed and stunned seeing me here. Quickly tucking away his junk as the girl scurries out of his office. Leaning over the desk, pointing with my index finger to his wedding band.

Growling, "You piece of shit, don't fuck with my grant."

He starts to open his mouth, I raise my finger to him, effectively shutting him down

"I didn't get where I am today by chance. We know what you are doing and I want what you took returned to the account. Keep this up Howard and not only will I yank the funds but I will also make sure everyone knows _WHY_ I did so. If you interfere again, I'll make sure that you will be left unemployable. You have until the end of banking hours today." I turn around and walk out.

Leaving the office I'm fucking livid. I can't believe I had to fly here this morning to whip his ass into shape. I want to get back to Charlie Tango and get back to Seattle. _Elena is looking into some new subs for me. I hope she finds someone soon. Three months are long, too long, I'm starting to feel rather desperate and edgy._

It may be a beautifully sunny mid Spring morning but I'm in no mood for the weather _At least it'll make flying to Seattle a breeze_. Making my way off the campus. I see this girl walking towards me. My quick pace slows as I get closer to her. Damn...

Just my type: brunette and petite. Her hair is long, wavy, looking a little wild and disheveled. Dressed in black leggings with cut off gray sweats over them. A blue snug yoga shirt, black workout jacket and black ballet flats. Looking fuckable, though ill dressed. Asking myself "What's ups with those cutup sweatpants?" Nothing a new wardrobe couldn't cure.

She's on the phone eating a banana, loaded down with a violin case, a messenger bag full of books resting on her hip. A couple of Cap & Gowns over her left arm and a backpack with a yoga mat sticking out of it. My lips twitch. I want to smile. This tiny creature looks like a pack mule, she must be carrying as much on her as she weighs.

Getting closer I can hear part of the conversation.

"Yes, I have your Gown."

"Jesus fuck, how many times do I have to mention that I'm doing yoga today. I'm not coming home until around 8 tonight."

"Look, I need to hustle, I'm running behind and you know I don't do late."

I hear that and I can't help but break into a huge smile as she walking by.

Looking up to me she gives me a shy smile quickly looking away. I stop dead in my tracks, turn around and start following her. What amazing blue eyes.

She doesn't look back tied up in her conversation.

"Yes, I'll meet you in front of the Music Hall at 11:40. And you owe me. I left the apartment early just for you."

Laughing... what a great giggle.

"You better have that damned article finished"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... love you too." again laughing.

Keeping a little distance between us. I can't help stare at her. After depositing the peel into the trash... without breaking her stride, she sweeps her hair back, running her fingers through it like a comb, whipping it around pulling it into a tight bun, then securing her hair in place with a rubberband.

Internally I groan.

_Fuck... this little coed is sexy. I really need to get a new submissive..._


	2. Chapter 2

TPOV

Grey is on fire today. I love to see him in action when he's taking no prisoners, especially when it's a worthy cause, knowing the reason why he's funding the Farming Division you can't help but admire him. Yes he can be a royal prick, a pervert in the nth degree, but once you crack that tough veneer stands a man who deeply compassionate and caring. The Boss is a great guy with a fucked up past.

I stand looking impassively when I see a young coed running out of office Howard's office. I desperately want to laugh, holding it in. I can't wait to tell Gail...

Not hearing what was discussed. Hell, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know Howard was being subjected to the Grey bitch-slap and has had his pasty-white ass handed to him.

Walking out of the office the Boss says nothing, only making eye contact that says "Let's go". Giving him a curt nod I follow.

When it just me and the Boss I usual distance myself from him by twenty yards. It makes scanning easier. Then I notice his gait slowing down and I see why.

Here comes a girl which is just his type.

I'm all about "To each-their-own", I don't get the Boss' lifestyle, but I do know it's all consensual and above board when it comes to him and his sexual partners.

Trailing behind him. He almost comes to a halt.

Walking past him, I see this coed giving him a small smile. As she nears me talking on the phone, I politely nod at her, nodding back she gives me this shy smile.

She's a cutie with remarkable blue eyes. I find myself thinking _awwww Grey don't think it... let's get back to Seattle_.

Obviously too late, he's following her giving me a look that says change of plans as he walks past me. I turn walking behind him.

Sending me a text.

**~Find out who she is~**

This man is impossible sometimes.

CPOV

Trailing this lovely creature with this tiny tight body. I clearly feel I'm on the hunt.

I see she is quite popular on campus. People waving, a couple catch-up with her while she's walking. I can't hear what is said. She's apparently well liked.

I can't believe she didn't turn around to give me a double-take when I gave her my megawatt smile. Maybe she's is a lesbian.

Making her way to an spacious park-like greenbelt, I see some students sitting and lounging enjoying in the morning sun. Watching her unload her bags unrolling her mat, she changes her shoes, then starts stretching. _Yeah, I'm liking how she moves. Smooth, loose, flexible. Mmmm the things I could do to her in my playroom._ Looking down to her watch I notice people slowly clambering behind her, prepping for the class ready to start. Hmpt, here I was thinking she was a student rather than instructor.

I watched the entire session even if though I took a few calls and browsed emails.

After the class was finished, slipping back into her ballet shoes and loading her bags and such, she was on her way strolling across campus. And I'm shocked when I see Kate Kavanagh meet up with her. So, is who she was talking with and to top it off are they room-mates?

Here's my opportunity to talk with them and meet her.

I can't hear what is said, I see that hot little dark-haired girl handing Kate a Gown.

Making my way, I act surprised calling out "Miss Kavanagh what a pleasant surprise."

She's quick to walk over to me, shaking my hand. Got to admit this young journalist is a pro, yet a bit of a brown-noser I suspect, like her father. Asking what brought me to campus? I mention the Farming Division. I look over and see the cutie start walking away. Kavanagh notices my glance toward her...

"Ana don't dart off. Let me introduce you. Mr. Grey this is my roommate Anastasia Steele."

Walking towards me, saying..."It's Ana". Extending her hand. Surprisingly she gave me a firm shake, yet her hand is tiny, soft and warm, feeling a jolt. Her eyes widen, pulling it away, stroking it along her thigh. I want to smile. She felt the static electric charge too.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Steele" looking into her blue eyes. I want to shiver. Shit, look at those eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Grey we walked by eachother on campus about an hour ago."

nodding I smile. Not taking my eyes of Ana I ask Kate if she got everything she needed for the article.

"Yes, but photos of you would have been an added bonus for the article."

Turning to Kavanagh, I pull out my wallet handing her my business card. "Please call before 3 pm if you can schedule a time. I will be around keep until tomorrow mid-morning, unless something pressing comes along. Should you be able to arrange a quick photo shoot, I would rather we could do it on campus, preferably finished early evening. So please let me know ASAP."

She loves the idea. "It would give the article a polished finish."

Quickly giving Ana a kiss on the cheek saying she has to run. Asking Ana to call Jose.

Frowning "You call him, Kate."

"Ana, he'll do anything for you... PLEASE?"

Ana rolling her eyes."I'll text."

Kate runs off as she starts making phone calls. Ana is left standing looking a bit exasperated. Internally I grin, she looks so damned cute frustrated.

I ask "Who's Jose?"

"A friend and photographer also a student at the university."

"Excuse me for a moment Mr. Grey" quickly sending out a text who I assume is to Jose.

looking up to me "Well Mr. Grey it was a pleasure to meet you. I should be on my way we have rehearsals soon" extending her hand. Accepting it, there's that charge again. Looking down at her she bites her lower lip. _Are you fucking kidding me? What a fucking luscious mouth. Again my thoughts wander, I want to nibble that plump pink lip. Thinking about what she must taste like._

I say, "Ms Steele may I take one of your bags and walk with you?"

giggling "Mr Grey, thank you for the offer but if I hand you anything it will throw off my center of gravity and I'll tip over."

Holding up my hands in defeat chuckling with her, "Understood Miss Steele" _she's so damned cute._ Walking a short

ways we say nothing.

"Well, this is me" standing in front of the music hall, holding her violin waving it in the air.

I'm not prepared to end our conversation "Music major?"

"No sir, English Lit." _the way she said Sir, sounded positively seductive, making my cock flick with excitement. I can just see her under my control._

I can't help staring at her. "Miss Steele may I borrow your phone?" with a quizzical look on her face, she pulls it out of her jacket pocket handing it to me. Quickly dialing a number, my phone vibrates. Disconnecting the call I hand back the phone not taking my eyes off her

"Now we have each-others number."

Turning a lovely shade of pale pink, I see her pupils dilate as she bites her lip._ Jesus what a fuckable mouth. Oh yeah she's into me._

Smiling at her I reach up with my hand and gently tug her chin with my thumb forcing her to release that luscious lip. What the fuck was that? I never touch a woman until we are clear about my rules and here I am. Meeting this girl for a few minutes and am throwing caution to the wind. I really need to get talk with Elena. She's good at sorting me out. We don't speak yet, I know she feels the charge between us, it crackles and hums.

Opening the door to the music hall, she politely thanks me disappearing inside. I want to know who Anastasia is. I quickly text Taylor and Welch her name with the note that I all available information found on her.

Lingering outside, loitering for a few minutes, deciding should I stay or go. My lust gets the better of me. I want to see her, I want to talk with her.


	3. Chapter 3

The auditorium is dark with the exception of stage lights. Taking a seat in the back row, I see a girl playing a guitar and singing, then I see Ana sitting at the drums. Not familiar with the song, it's somewhat catchy. Not my cup of tea.

While they are playing several people are milling around setting up their string instruments.  
After finishing the song Ana begins another song and some guy quickly starts on guitar. Everyone starts laughing telling them to start the song over. Another tune I'm unfamiliar with, looking over to Taylor I see him with a ghost of a smile.

Seems Miss Steele is a bit of a rocker girl.

A few songs later, a man I presume is a Professor at the university enters. Sitting in the front row listening and bobbing his head. When they finished playing he stands up "Hello all. Glad you made it today"

"Hey Doc, there's one more song we'd like to get out of our system. We still have about 5 minutes."

"No worries Matt. We'll begin rehearsals after you guys get the itch out of your system"

Sitting down, Matt counts and they start playing. Again, not familiar to me. All of these songs seem more like Elliot's taste in music. It's overall entertaining.

Between them setting up I send Ana a text.

I watch as she pulls the phone out of her jacket pocket, reading my message which is quite simple and direct.

**~Miss Steele how about a cup of coffee after your classes today? Let me know what time is available for you~**

Sliding the phone back into her jacket pocket, basically ignoring my request or you can say summons to meet me, after all I am "The" Christian Grey. I'm pissed by her dismissive behavior, no one rejects me.

Then I see her pulling out her phone again while the other students are situating themselves

**~ Thank you. Perhaps another time. I have study group after classes... with finals slated this following week, its cram time. ~**

**~Understood. What time after study group?~**

No sooner than I send my text, a call of Kavanagh comes in. Quickly moving away from the music, stepping outside the main auditorium. Kavanagh mentions that the shoot can be taken today at 5:30 in the Farming Division's main building or at the Heathman's the following morning at 9 am

"Five-thirty pm today. Be ready to shoot, I'll be there." hanging up,

my phone vibrates

**~Mr. Grey, apologizes if you feel I misled you. I haven't any down-time available until finals are completed. My schedule is spoken for. If still interested at a later date let me know. Thank You. Good day.~ **

What the Hell! Did she just fucking blow me off? I don't take shit like that when it comes to business, I sure as hell won't take it from some coed. There was absolutely no miscommunication from her end, she just gave me the finger. I don't get it, there was a spark. We both felt it and her pupils dilated, which were a clear indicator of sexual chemistry. Fuck it! I'm not going to bother responding. I need something to eat and be packed because after the shoot I'm heading back to Seattle. I should just let Elena take care of it as she always has. Speaking of which,

**~I want the top three girls at your salon Friday night. Have them ready by 9pm for interviews. Don't call, I'm busy~**

I don't even contemplate walking back inside when Taylor opens the door. I at least now recognize the music being played, keeping the door cracked open, smugly I think they sound acceptable.

I'm fuming, Anastasia is nothing more than a student and she is beneath and what I can offer. She has no clue at to what she's missing out on. My lust quickly chilling.

The photo shoot is less than eventful. The only reason I showed interest with Kavanagh was due to Ana. Hell, I can't get out of here quick enough. No wonder I dropped out of Harvard, most, if not all, college students are a bunch of amateurs fumbling around.

The flight back to Seattle I'm feeling brittle and edgy. I love flying Charlie Tango it offers a great distraction. Allowing me time to focus on something else besides Ana who has me pissed.

If things go well by Saturday, Hell Friday night hopefully I'll have a new submissive in my playroom.

Upon landing and disembarking, rotors still moving Larry takes over, leaving with Tango. I'm glad to be home. While Taylor punches in the entry code I start checking texts before voicemails. I see a couple odd messages. Taylor pipes up

"Sir, I've eyes on her since you asked information about Ana. Those must be updates."

"Good. Thanks"

By the time we hit the foyer I'm taken aback by one of the updates. Ana is at Club Io. Looking at my watch, it's around 9:30pm, I call Andrea.

"Grey here. Get me Edward Pearce's number: office and cell and text them to me."

by the time I reach the study Andrea sent the text. I don't know what I'd do without her, she's indispensable and so damn efficient.

Dialing his cell, answering on the second ring. "Edward, it's Christian Grey. Are you at Club Io?"

"Christian how the hell are you? It's been a while and I know you well enough that this is not a social call. What can I help you with."

"There is a young woman there. Brunette, hair in a ponytail, wearing what looks like a black latex pencil skirt and matching long sleeved shirt. Is she a guest?"

"I know who you're talking about. What's this about Christian?"

"Look Edward I loaned you the seed money for Club Io and Club Europa, it's not like I'm going to use the information to blackmail her. I'm curious."

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Everything. Start from the beginning"

"I met Ana last September in San Francisco, she was at the Folsom Street Fair. We've never broached it but I think she keeps a place there, every other month she travels there for a weekend. About once a month she'll DJ here and then at Europa. She has quite an ear for music and mixing sounds. Let's see what else. Ana's a sweet girl, a bit on the shy side and has a very dry sense of humor. That took me a while to figure out, she's quite subtle. Actually she's pretty damn soulful."

"Is part of she scene ? Is she dating anyone?"

sighing "I can't say that she's part of the scene. I've never seen her around at parties and such. Other than when she comes here and after her gig her habit is to hang-out talking with me and a couple other people she heads out, I'll assume home. And as far as dating anyone, I don't ask." sounding a bit irritated "Is there anything else Christian?"

"What's her DJ name?"

"Miss Understood" I can't help but grin when Edward tells me the name she goes by.

"Any other questions?"

"No, I guess not. Wait. When will she be at Europa?"

"Saturday night, she spins from 10 to midnight"

"Put me on the guest list, make it plus one. Will you be there?"

"No it'll be Jane"

"Fine let her know. Thanks Edward"

"See you later Christian" hanging up the phone, looking out the glass window I see Ana in the DJ booth. I sigh why can't Christian Grey do anything normally? I feel like I've betrayed Ana.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Firstly, thank you so much for the playful & positive feedback and for the PM's.

The Club Io chapter was originally much longer, with some of the characters fleshed out. Deciding to remove it. I felt that it drug down the story. I couldn't make it flow so I removed it.

I have had a couple PM's asking about Ana and what they were playing. The songs

**Hardly Wait- PJ Harvey**

**52 Girls – B52's (Ana back up singing)**

**Natural's Not In It – Gang of Four (Ana backup)**

**Let U Know - Plastilna Mosh (Ana backup)**

**Bohemian Like You – Dandy Warhols (Ana backup)**

**Zombie Compromise - Shadowy Men on a Shadowy Planet**

**Por Una Cabeza -****Carlos Gardel & Aldredo Le Pera**

**String Quartet in G minor, Op. 10 -Debussy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I guess I should elaborate a little on this chapter.**

**It still takes place the day she met Christian. I wanted to show a slice of Ana's life with Kate and also give some sort of insight to her relationship with Edward. I hope this helps with clarity. **

**Again thanks for the feedback.**

"Luuuuuucy I'm hooooome" calling out to Kate as I enter the apartment. I'm exhausted and starved. "How long before dinner?"

Kate with her nose in the computer looking completely absorbed with her task, without looking up says

"In twenty, Desi."

"Perfect. I'm going to shower. We'll catch-up on our day over dinner."

Dropping the bags in my room and quickly taking off my clothes slipping on my robe, I make my way toward our bathroom for a much needed hot shower. Twisting my hair in a tight bum, I start the water and jump in, letting the jets hit my back. Feels so good.

Stepping out of the shower making my way to the kitchen. I notice that Kate hasn't moved. Checking in on the lasagna I made from lastnight is almost ready.

Sounding like when Desi is shocked

"Luuuucy, you made a salad?"

As I toss my tired heap on the couch, stretching out and hitting the remote for the TV.

Laughing "Shut up Desi! You're distracting me. I'm almost finished."

Channels surfing absentmindedly, I think about the weird day I had.

I met Christian and damn he is beyond handsome.

Then him pulling that "player" phone thingamagigg, it felt like the oldest trick in the "pick-up handbook" yet for me it was exciting and very flirtatious. The gentle tug of my chin, feeling this charge.

It's like a lightening storm in a bottle.

I thought I was going to melt right there on the spot. That man oozes sex appeal.

Then he got weird with his the texts. It felt like he was demanding I carve out time to meet him. I'm sure he realizes this is crunch time after all, he went to college too.

It's like I was dealing with two people, one that was polite and sweet offering to carry my books and the other side that came across as demanding and cold.

Ughh, Ana don't worry about it. What's needed is a power-nap. As my eyes are closing and I'm drifting when Kate says

"Desi, let's eat"

"Ugh Lucy, I need a nap"

"Get up. Tell me how your day went."

debating if I should tell Kate about Christian "Nothing out of the ordinary, a couple people didn't show up for study group. I could care less they dragged the rest of us down anyway. Rehearsals were fun like usual. How did the photo shoot turn out with Grey?"

"The shoot went fine. Jose took some really good pictures of Mr. Grey. He email a large file, selecting his top five and I chose two to accompany the article. After we finish eating would you read the article? Give me your take on it?"

"Under the condition you shine my hard to reach places on my latex outfit I'm wearing tonight."

"Of course Desi."

After dinner Kate hands me her laptop. Reading the article I find that I'm learning about Christian and interpret his comments as curt (like his texts). Wondering if it's "that's his thing".

Then I read the bit when Kate asked if he's gay. I cringed when I read that. Not because he made a pass at me, for all I know he could be Bi, Straight, Gay, Whatever. It's the fact that the question was catty, inappropriate and had nothing to do with his goals already achieved nor his future endeavors for helping those that are poor and starving. He wants to make the world a better place and to ask about his sexuality is low-brow. That's National Enquirer or Seattle Nooze smut. And if Kate wants to be taken seriously as a journalist this is not a good start.

Kate and I went round and round about that bit of the article until I had to leave.

Finally I said. "Bottom line is Kate this is your article and your questions and they will be attached to you for all time."

"Ana you're so melodramatic" sounding a bit unsure of her words

rolling my eyes "I'm done talking about it. I gotta go, I don't want to be late."

Hopping on to I-5 south toward Portland, I punch the gas pedal roaring down the freeway. Pondering why is a person's sexuality such an issue. Gay, straight, bi who cares? I was brought up to accept people from different walks of life.

We all bleed red when cut.

By the time I arrive at Io, I decided to shelve the entire conversation with Kate. I can't control other people's thoughts or actions.

Seeing Edward. He's a goodlooking guy. Always dressed in black like the day I met him and Jane. Spiky raven dyed hair, the ever present kohl around his dark blue eyes. He's got a look, feel and throwback appeal to him as if he was a member of the Clash.

Edward is as chirpy as ever. Giving me a hug.

"Ana how the hell are you?"

"Ready to take my exams this coming week and frickin' graduate Already! It's starting to grate on me."

"Tell you what. As a gift from Jane and me, if you will, next Friday or Saturday after your finals I can block a space for you in the VIP section, give you bottle service, Hell anything you want on our tab. I know it's not like a trip to Fiji, but it's something."

"Edward you are so fucking cheap. You will list this as "entertaining potential clients" using it as a write-off" cutting my eyebrow

laughing "Ana you know me Oh So Well."

"In all seriousness, thank you and I'll make sure to extend my gratitude to Jane when I see her on Saturday."

smirking "Okay then, now get you ass to work"

"Aye Aye Capitan" giving him a sailors salute

"Hey Ana before I forget when you see Jane on Saturday, I should warn you about something"

"Sure"

"You know we've been trying for kids for some time now."

Nodding

"We're doing in-vitro and the shots are making her quite emotional. She's all over the board with the hormones that are coursing through her."

"No worries. I'll text her tomorrow morning see if she wants to meet. My train arrives in Seattle around 5 pm. I made a couple Banana nut loaves, I'll bring one to her. See if she wants to eats an early dinner with Ben and Jess and me."

"She'd love that. Now get you ass to work."

"Fuck off Edward"

It's about quarter passed 11 and I've put all my records away, stowing them in my case. Kevin is now spinning, after catching up with him I leave the booth, making my way downstairs.  
Talking with Rachelle I get a fresh bottle of water. I'm frickin beat.

I see Edward at the entrance door talking with the Andy, our man of iron. This guy is scary big and strong. I look like a midget standing next to him. Who would know to look at his him, he's just a big ol' teddy bear. He's the definition of the term: Looks are Deceiving.

Waving to Edward he makes his way to me. Looking out of sorts, his demeanor changed from less two hours ago. Seemingly distracted.

"Are you okay? Did you get a call from Jane"

"Jane's fine Ana, Thanks for asking."

Sitting next to each-other at the bar he's not talking. After about 10 minutes I say.

"Well, I'm outta here. I could use the sleep."

"Sure Ana you must be tired. By the way, it was a really good set. I can't believe you included Underground Resistance" I thought they were to archaic until you mixed them tonight."

"Thanks I'll be using them again at Europa. Well, I'm outta here."

"Okay, Ana be safe. Talk with you soon."

Escorted by Andy to my car. I again feel something is off in my universe.


	6. Chapter 6

**CPOV**

Stepping off the elevator at GEH, Andrea is as always, ready with my coffee and Wall Street Journal.

"Get Welch on the phone"

"Yes Sir"

sitting at my desk, Andrea interrupts my thoughts of Anastasia

"Mr. Grey, Welch on line one"

Picking up the receiver "My report on Miss Steele, what's taking so long?"

"Mr. Grey, I'm almost finished. If you like, I can send what I have acquired or send a completed report in an hours time."

"I want the information by 11am, understood?"

"Yes sir"

Feeling restless, walking to the glass walls in my office staring out onto the city and the views of Mt Rainier, it's a sunny Friday morning, again my mind wanders to what Anastasia and what she's is doing at this moment. She must still be in class. The last update I got from my eyes in Vancouver showed her and Kate arriving at WSU at 7:45am with Ana lugging a travel bag around with her. She must be leaving for Seattle as soon as classes are over.

How is it that someone I've only spoken to for a few minutes get under my skin this way. There is something about her that I can't shake. Hell, she even invaded my dreams last-night, they were so erotically charged, ravaging her in my playroom, I had to Rub one out in the shower this morning . Perhaps I'm not like most, I find masturbation unsatisfying, preferring a soft warm body to take care of my cock.

The telephone ringing snaps me out of my daydreams.

Picking up the phone

"Grey"

I hear Ros on the other end. "Grey, Howard transferred the money plus some."

"Return the "Plus some" back into his account. I only want what was taken from the Farming Division."

"Already done. He's a shifty mother fucker."

"We'll have to update the paperwork. He's is no longer permitted to see over the distribution of funds"

"On top of that Grey."

Letting out a long sigh. Ros, my right hand, is always on the ball.

"So tell me why the fuck you are still on the phone with me. I thought you and Gwen were going out of town? As a matter of fact shouldn't you be long-gone already?"

"Christian like you, work never stops and if it did, I would be dead face down in the water. I'm just grateful that Gwen understands my nature. My life would be so drab without her."

"Well Ros it's good to know how you feel about Gwen but this is TMI."

laughing "Grey, this what you need in your life someone who'll keep you on your toes and understand the nature of the beast."

ignoring her comment "Ros, enjoy your much deserved long weekend."

Looking down at my phone I see that Elena has once again called. I'm sure this about tonight's audition. I should call, if for simple reason that she stops ringing every hour.

Dialing her "Grey here."

"Darling its good to hear your voice. I was starting to think you were ignoring me."

Rolling my eyes. I hate when she calls me Darling.

"Lunch is still on, our usual place noon."

"Of course Darling, we can go over the details while eating."

"See you then. Goodbye."

"Christian I still..." hanging up on her. I'm no mood for her today, plus whatever it is she feels needs to be discussed can be taken care of over lunch.

It's nearly 11 when Welch's report arrives in my in-box

**Christian Grey**

**CC Jason Taylor**

RE: Anastasia Steele

Anastasia Rose Lambert-Steele

September 10, 1989: Yuma, Arizona

Current address:

Golfside Village

Apt G-3

7700 NE 72nd Avenue, Vancouver, WA

Seattle address

Lease signed April 29 effective May 15th 1 year term

Seattle Heights  
4-B

2600 2nd Ave, Seattle, WA

High School - Seattle Academy of Arts and Sciences  
Accepted Harvard & UW

UC Berkeley – GPA 4.0

transferred WSU-V - GPA 4.0  
English Literature

US/UK Passport Holder

Mother (expat) Carla Wilks

Father Franklin Lambert, US Marine deceased: military combat training September 11,1989

Raymond Steele Adoptive Father -United States Army-Special Forces 1990m, 2006div

Stephen Morton 2006m-2007div Venice Ca

Robbin Adams 2009m Savannah Ga.

no step/half siblings

Raymond Steele Retired Military 2003

Owns/Operates a small carpentry business in Montesano WA. Single

Maternal Uncles Carl and Chester Wilks Jr. London UK

Maternal Grandmother Mabel Wilks deceased 1998 Grandfather Chester Wilks Sr. 2001. London UK

Paternal Aunt Sabrina Rose Lambert deceased 1980 Leukemia, San Francisco, CA

Paternal Grandparents Frank and Teresa Rose deceased 2005. see attached articles SF Chronicle, LA Times.

Business Properties:

Recording Studio: Wall of Music - San Francisco.

The Grapevine B&B Napa CA.

Domes Surfside Lodge, Rincon, PR.

Dwellings:

The Haight, San Francisco, CA

Venice Canal, Los Angeles, CA..

Montlake, Seattle,WA. On the market effective May 1st.

Net Worth $35,000,000.+

Short story published "The Willow Tree" Writers of America Magazine 2006 segment entitled Young America.

Skeet shooter. 12 gauge. Over/Under shotgun competitive rank

Mensa

Polyglot

Freelances at Wall of Music – Sound Engineer/Producer

No criminal record

Auto-2008 black Audi TT 2.0 ragtop WA Plates 6B8-CWY

No infractions/accidents

Live travel arrangements

May 8th Vancouver WA to Seattle WA - Amtrak 11:30 am

May 10thOlympia WA to Vancouver WA - Amtrak 7pm

May29-June12th Ibiza and Barcelona, Spain - British Airways

August 10-25th San Francisco CA - Virgin Air

Ten year backlog international/foreign travel visa's and or validated air/train passages.

Mexico, Australia, New Zealand, Greece, Turkey, Italy, France, Switzerland, Canada, Germany, England, Morocco, India, Puerto Rico.

**End of report.**

Staring at the email...

"Taylor coordinate with your Vancouver guy. Tell him to make sure she makes it to the station and have him back on the job Sunday when she arrives in Vancouver. Have Mason pick up surveillance here in Seattle. Send him the pics from this morning. Also bring the car around by 11:45, I'm meeting Elena for lunch."

"Yes sir"

_gotta hand it to Welch he's quite good, then again I recruit only the best._

Arriving at Il Terrazzo Carmine for lunch with Elena I see she's already waiting for me, also noticing she has a bottle of wine sitting table-side. She doesn't realize that I'm a eat and go mode. Making my way, she smiles at me.

"Christian Darling, so lovely to see you."

sitting down "How are you Elena?"

"Bored with Issac, perhaps it's time for me to move on."

Ignoring her comment, I wave to a server who promptly arrives asking if I would like something.

"Yes, I'm under a time constraint and would like to order immediately. You ready Elena?"

"Um, I haven't decided."

"Fine I'll order for the both of us. Glancing over the menu "She'll have the Insalata Mista and Cannelloni Napoletani and I'll have Insalata Campagnola and Bistecca al pepe. No dessert."

After are server walks away Elena starts in

"Why the rush Christian? I thought we would enjoy a leisurely lunch."

"I've started a new project and it's quickly taking up my time. By the way I want you to cancel tonight's meeting with my candidates."

"What? Surely, you must be joking. I spent a lot of time vesting them." sounding not so pleased.

"As I said Elena, this opportunity fell into my lap and need to focus if I plan on making it a success."

About that time the salads arrive. We start eating without speaking. I can see her mulling things over

in her head.

Finishing our salads our plates taken away

"Christian does this have anything to do with Portland?"

"Elena I never discuss my projects with you, I sure as fuck am not going to start now."

shaking her head. "I don't know what's going on with you. These last few months you've been acting strangely. What you need is to NOT cancel tonight and get things back on track. It's been long enough for you and I know your needs haven't dissipated nor are they being met."

"Elena..." about that time our food arrives, continuing my thought "I suggest you drop this topic at hand. Let's finish our lunch in peace. I need to get back to my office."

"I'm just worried about you, I fear you'll become unraveled."

"Elena as I said already. I have things on the burner. If it makes you feel more comfortable. Should this deal fall apart I'll have time on my hands, then we can revisit our prior arrangement. Is this a satisfactory response for you?"

"Fine Christian, I just wish you would talk to me, something is amiss and I..."

"Sounds like you need to be reminded of your boundaries with me. You are a long time friend, but you have no part of my personal endeavors, other than when it comes to submissives. I won't have you prying beyond that aspect, is that clear enough for you?"

"Yes of course Christian. Sorry"

The rest of our lunch is spent in silence. Paying the tab

"Elena I'll talk with you soon. Have a good afternoon and evening."

Meeting up with Taylor outside

I ask

"Taylor I have my own thoughts, yet want to hear yours. What can you extrapolate from Anastasia report?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir Miss Steele's report raises no personal red flags. She comes across as a little unconventional, yet sound. I surmise that from 2005 to 2007 she had quite the upheaval in relations to her personal life. Gathering from her grandparents death so close to her birthday I suspect they were en-route to meet her. Crater Lake seems a middle-meeting ground when driving from Seattle or San Francisco.

Then the divorce and her moving to Los Angeles."

absentmindedly nodding "Yes, I gathered that too. It's best that it wasn't mentioned."_ What a fucked-up way to die. It seemed so random._

"Anything else Taylor?"

clearing his throat "Sir, the report seems to state she lived in Venice with her mother and new husband yet she was a student in SAAS around that time or near that time. She may have moved away from her mother, living with her father. It's a bit gray since we don't have details on that matter. There may have been problems in California."

_exactly what I was thinking _"Understood. What else do you see?"

"Mr. Grey, she enjoys traveling, actually having a penchant for it. Makes me curious as to her domestic travels."

staying silent I add nothing to our conversation. There are holes in Ana report, too many for my liking.

Riding the elevator up to my office. I have nothing "going-on" my calendar is blank until Claude at 3pm. All of my enterprises are in the black and flourishing, there is really no need for me to linger in the office.

Seating at my desk I dial Welch "Grey here. Thank you for the report."

"Your welcome sir, yet I hear a "but" coming on."

"I want you to dig deeper, there are holes."

"I see sir, I'll do what I can. This may take some time. A few days at least."

"Get on it Welch." hanging up the phone.

Sending a text to Elliot

~**If free Saturday night dinner at El Gaucho 9pm followed by some nightclubbing, Let me know~**

within a minute I get a response

~**I'm always available 4 my lil'bro. Should I park in the garage or will u pick me up?~**

**~I'll pick you up at 8:45pm. Be ready~**

**~AOK~ **

**~ We are going to Europa. Dress accordingly. I'll be outside in the SUV~**

**~I'm up 4 steak & Europa. I'll have on my dancing shoes. Can't wait! Love ya bro, E~**

rolling my eyes. Lelliot is too openly expressive when it comes to love for his family.

After a grueling workout with Claude, in which, not only did he kick my ass, he added a 30 minute circuit because I wasn't focused. I don't mind I felt calm by the time I reached Escala.

Much to my chagrin everything that Claude did was immediately undone when the update I had been waiting for arrived. Anastasia is in Seattle and she's checked into the Fairmont. _At least she has good tastes in hotels._

I feel like a teenager, my cock is a full salute, I'm downright giddy. She's in town.

A couple hours later the latest is that she walked to the Wild Ginger for dinner and she looks delectable. Her hair is down, wearing black boots, low-rise jeans, a belt with a Union Jack buckle, black t-shirt and leather jacket. It not my preferred tastes but it works on her. That figure of hers... fuck me.

I want to be near in her. My mind is racing with ways how I can "bump" into her this evening. Something that would seem plausible.

Walking back to Taylor's office.

"Taylor I'm going for a run. Be ready in 10."

"Yes sir" _Fuck... I know exactly what's on the Boss' mind, I got the same update... here we go again..._

About the time I'm ready to leave a couple other updates arrive and they were not ones I care for. She's having dinner with a couple of guys. There's even a pic of them giving her a kiss, it may have been on the cheek, but none the less it's still a kiss. _Fuck!_

Sounding pissed "Taylor cancel the run. I'll be in the study working. Have Sawyer pick up the slack and take the rest of the night off."

At least after dinner with those guys they escorted her back to the hotel and left. Ana didn't leave her room the rest of the night.

Another sleepless night and as it stands my Saturday has encompassed what Ana has been doing. After my morning run and work-out my first update arrives. It was her taking a morning swim, then her father arriving mid-morning, checking into the room next to hers. They met up with an older lady, maybe mid-forties who I gather is her broker by the way they were going over paperwork, followed by all three of them lunching at Shuckers in the hotel. Then it looks like some father/daughter quality time, taking a water taxi to West Seattle hanging out on the beach and strolling around. A couple photos looked like they were deep in conversation, followed by dinner at 6:00 eating fish & chips. There is one photo that shows me he's a gentleman, taking Anastasia hand helping onto the foot ferry. Its nothing monumental yet I find that she seems close to her father.

Picking up Elliot is nothing short of an event, usually entailing him having to fight off women. I smile thinking, he's such a man-slut.

He's dressed in black jeans, boots, and a black turtleneck. His blonde hair is longer than I remember. Frankly any woman who manages to tame my wild brother is in for quite a treat. Not only good-looking, he's very intelligent, funny, a bit of a bad-ass and loyal to those close in his life. Just never fuck with him or his family because it might be him who personally gives you a I really should try harder. He's a great guy and couldn't ask for a better brother.

Hopping in next to me, I notice the black turtleneck set against his blonde hair makes his blue eyes stand out.

"So Chris, I'm happy that we are spending time together. It's been quite a while."

"Yeah, sorry Lelloit, I've been busy with work and such."

"What does your "and such" mean and do they have a name?" giving me a impish grin

rolling my eyes "It's not what you think."

"Gawd Chris you really need a relationship."

"That's rich coming from the noncommittal type as yourself."

"Okay you got me there, but hell man at least get out and lay some pipe once in a while"

I say nothing until after arriving at the restaurant. As soon as we make our way, heads turn, men and women looking at us. Before saying anything we are greeted by a blonde haired, cropped bangs hostess, dressed in a tight black skirt, matching jacket, white blouse damn near unbuttoned to her bellybutton and 4" black heels. Totally Elliot's type. He loves those blondes.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey welcome. Please let me show you to your private table." I swear she was damn near panting.

Elliot flashing a smile. "Why thank you honey and your name is?"

"It's Lois, Mr. Grey."

"Lovely to meet you Lois."

Ignoring them both while we make our way to the private room. It's so easy for Elliot to flirt, that is one thing I never got the hang of. Then again who flirts with subs?

After we're seated with appetizers and drinks ordered.

Elliot pipes in. "What about Lois? She would take either one of us on."

"She's not my type."

"Com'on Chris, I'm so tired of you acting the way you do. What is your type? For years I've let Mom and everyone else think you're gay, even carrying on the facade, but I know better. You're a tits and ass man. When Lois greeted us, you didn't look at her face, going straight to her tits, even if it was subtle. So cut your shit and don't come across as celibate or gay with me, you've left too many cues behind for me not to see right through you... so tell me where do you keep your women, locked up in your bedroom closet?"

I actually laughed... partly out of he's sense of humor, another out of the fact he's more astute than I gave him credit for and lastly... my own joke because they are not my closet but my playroom.

"Fine. Just don't get too curious. Deal?"

"Oh lil'bro, I can't guarantee it but I'll try. So Speak."

pulling out my phone I show him a couple of candid pics of Ana without giving out information.

"Oh yeah Chris she's cute, not my type, though I dig it." smiling at me "Okay Chris I've seen her, tell me the attraction?"

"I'm JUST attracted. She's my type. Petite, brunette, with these blue eyes that call to me. I have to tell you Elliot she is... struggling for the right word... she's Mine."

with a quizzical look on his face "what do you mean "Mine"? It all sounds rather territorial."

"Call it what you will. I just know Anastasia is Mine."

'Okay... bro but what about HER as a person. It's obvious, attraction-wise, tell me about Anastasia."

thankfully I'm, distracted by the steak. Saying nothing, while I cut into the meat. I can tell Elliot won't press me, biting his tongue.

Sighing " I'll be honest with you Eli I haven't spent much time with her. As a matter of fact only a few precious minutes. And don't question me at length about this... It's my gut (though it more than that) I know that I need to pursue this. How it plays-out in the end I don't, won't know unless I go for it. All I know is that I'm captivated."

"Okay gottcha lil'bro. I won't press further. Just tell me how and what you expect of me."

"Don't let on that I told you about her, plus I want it to seem a coincidence that we are there tonight."

"No worries Christian I have your back, always, but tread lightly" sounding sincere. "So when are we heading out?"

"Ummm. I should mention she'll be DJ'ing tonight."

Nearly choking on his food and sounding a little to loud..."No Shit! Really? Never in a thousand years would I expect that. A version of yourself, sure... but the artistic type, nah"

Quietly I add "She's more eclectic than expected."

"Well Chris let's finish and bolt. I'm itching to meet her."


	8. Chapter 8

**To all that have subscribed, thank you for sticking around. I had a computer meltdown and since then have hit a bit of a funk "recapturing" the story. **

**Forgive the disjointed, less than fluid storyline. It was better the first time around. **

**Hoping you stick along through my growing pains, **

**hence I learned ~~~Back up ALL your Typing~~~ ugh!**

**Hope to be on track soon.**

**As always, please drop me a line or review.**

**Sending all my best to you all that I have stuck-around providing me words of encouragement and not giving up on me :-)**

**Thanks**

**Boo...**

**CPOV**

Arriving at Europa by 11:15 I'm feeling a bit nervous as we are making our way to one of the several U shaped booth in the VIP section, I bump into the table, not willing to take my eyes off her. I can't make out what she's wearing other than its red latex.

Elliot leans over to me" Damn bro she's cuter than the photos."

"Ell, keep your dick in your pants"

laughing "Jealous, are we?"

ignoring him our server arrives. A very attractive dark skinned brunette with light eyes. "Hi I'm Asha and your server this evening. What would you like to drink?"

"Whatever Jane is drinking, she should be joining us soon. Six Universale Pale Ale's in a bucket with ice, a large bottle of flat water with three glasses. Also send a bottle of Cristal to the DJ."

"Sir the DJ doesn't accept drinks"

sounding snide "This is not a drink, it's champagne"

"Sir, I'm not trying to be difficult, just following her requests. Please feel free to talk with Jane when she arrives. I'll be right back with the rest of your order."

Elliot leans into me "You know bro, I see this as a good thing, Anastasia refusing drinks... Comes across to me that she's here to work and doesn't want to be picked-up or feel obliged to talk with any dickweed that buys her a drink. You know what Chris? I'm liking her more already."

Nodding to Elliot realizing I should be glad Anastasia is not looking to be picked-up in a nightclub. Like my brother I find myself attracted her more as well.

Returning to our table with the beers and water, "Thank you Asha and apologies for my comment a few minutes ago."

"Mr Grey, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course" thinking what the Hell is she going to say now...

"We deal with some unsavory and obnoxious customers at times and it's nice for a change to have people like you. Thank you" attaching her words with a huge smile.

Nodding I keep a straight face. Elliot gives her a smile and a wink. I'm thinking, Big E did you hear her words, don't act like a player at this particular moment. Shaking my head, I swear this guy can't help himself. He's never going to fucking settle down.

Taking a hit from his beer, "Chris I'm heading to the floor. You coming?"

"No, maybe later. I'm going to wait for Jane."

Wasting no time he heads off to dance.

Looking at my watch I'm counting down the minutes until Anastasia is finished and gotta say time has slowed to a crawl.

I need to distract myself, grabbing a brew making my way to the rails, talking a deep pull from my beer. I lean over the rails looking for Elliot while also watching Ana in the booth and fuck she is looking hot. Her hair is straight rather than wavy, parted down the middle, having headphones on she looks focused and I have to say I'm fucking intrigued.

I love music... classical, old school but this is new to me and frankly not my style at all... I don't understand how dj's can inject various sounds yet create fluidity. Not taking my eyes of Ana while she is quite frankly working, I watch someone assisting her as she changes records. I smile she always seems to be holding up her finger as if to say "Wait a minute, I'm busy"... then she'll smile pulling her headphone off and chatting. At least what she does she takes seriously and I like that. She's not half-assed.

A few minutes later I hear a familiar voice, turning to my right I see Jane standing next to me and beside her, her brother Andrew and his girlfriend Michelle. Offering them a seat Asha promptly arrives taking their orders.

Taking one last scan for Elliot I see him dancing with none other than Gia. _Fuck..._ She may be a talented architect but I personally dislike her immensely. I was going to wave him back to the table, but he's busy. Glancing down to my watch Ana has 20 minutes left.

Sitting next to Jane saying. "I should have made myself a silent partner. You and Edward have created quite the successful nightclubs."

smiling "Well Christian if you recall, you were approached a few years ago."

"Very true, should you plan on expanding to other cities let me know. I'd be very interested."

"Actually Edward and I have a new club opening in San Francisco in August, we already have a partner attached."

smirking "Let me guess, another Jupiter moon?"

"Yes, Ganymede."

I don't have to ask, my gut tells me that it's Ana who's partnered up with them.

Seems there are things Edward didn't divulge about Anastasia, she's closer to them than led to believe. Lost in thought when I look back to where Anastasia is been stationed, she's gone. Now some guy is now spinning and there's still a few minutes left in her set. Where the fuck did she go? Rubbing my temples with eyes closed. _I am sooo not feeling this techno music, not at all._...then I get this prickly sensations and hear Jane calling out Ana's name. Snapping open my eyes the first thing I see is her gorgeous ass wrapped in a red latex dress. Turning around she has this bright smile on her face then laying eyes on me she cocks her head. Then I see what looks like her mind is churning. Quickly standing up I shake her hand and we are hit by that jolt of energy. She pulls her hand away.

_Jesus fuck, why is always pulling away from me?_

Looking at me then at Jane (she's sizing up as to why I here) returning her eyes to me .

I find it amazing how quickly her eyes dart and scans us. Looking back to me, I see she is polite and rather formal.

"How are you Mr. Grey?"

"I'm well thank you. And you Miss Steele, how are you this evening? Please, take a seat next to Jane." it's taking every ounce of energy to keep my eyes up. Desperate not to eye fuck her, at least not yet.

"It's been a good night, thank you for asking." still standing "Jane, I'm on the hunt for Ben. Have you seen him tonight?"

"He's not here yet. Take a seat Ana, he knows where to find us. You heard, he just got engaged? And by the way where the hell is my loaf?"

I hear her playfully exaggerate a sigh...

"Yeeeeesszz, it was mentioned over dinner last night, you know...the one in which you bailed on. And as far as your banana nut loaf, which was last known sitting on the counter in my kitchen with a big fat green bow. Sorry to say it has already been consumed by Kate." giving her a wink

I have to grin.  
Ana is a bit of a smartass. I like her humor.

Right before Ana slid into the booth I manage a glimpse of what she has on, it's a cheongsam styled dress that clings right below the knee, closed toe black Louboutin with a thin strap hugging her ankle. _Jesus Fuck, I want to lick my tongue around that tiny leather strap around her ankle!_

Mia, my little fashionista would be proud that her big brother does in-fact listen to her mundane jabber about clothes. Can't help but smile... I miss my pest of a sister. Sitting beside Ana she greets Andrew and Michelle making small talk. But wastes no time asking Jane

"How to you know Christian?"

She's trying to be low keyed but I heard it. She has her suspicions as to why I'm here and if I were her, I would be curious too.

speaking clearly "Ed and I have known Christian for at least three years now. It was Elliot who introduced us."

"Who is Elliot?"

Interrupting their conversation "That's my brother." pointing my thumb to the dance floor " He's out there somewhere dancing his ass off. I haven't seen him since we arrived, he's a bit of a dancing fiend. Maybe he'll grace us with his presence when he tires out."

It seems my comment put her at ease. I know what she was thinking and this creates credibility. I can actually feel her energy ebbing and body relaxing next to me.

Almost immediately everyone is teeming with loud chatter. Ana is light and so fucking adorable. Flipping shit at Andrew how last week he got lost in San Francisco with Michelle adding men and the inability to follow directions even when literally spelled out for them, with Ana adding courtesy of Mapquest.. And to see Jane shrugging her shoulders, not even bothering to come to her brother's rescue. It was all playful banter and ribbing.

Leaning into Ana, my outer thigh pressing against hers, while stroking her lower back with my thumb I feel her shudder and ever so slightly lean into me...

I love that I'm affecting her.

_That's it baby, you're playing into my experienced hands.._...

I ask if she would like a drink. Thanking that I asked, mentioning that Asha would be here soon to drop it off, which is only a bottle of water.

_Really? A fucking bottle of water?What is she a teetotaler? I don't subscribe to my subs getting drunk on a regular basis but a drink or two is clearly acceptable._

Finally Elliot makes his appearance looking sweaty, _I bet he's having second thoughts about wearing a turtleneck. _He's playing it cool introducing himself, asking for her name. He didn't even add that was a dj or seeing her spin. Ignorance is bliss and he's playing the role to a tee. I watch as Elliot tries several times to engage Ana and she's coming across as aloof. Yes, she's polite but not open to him.

Still wearing my jacket suddenly feel hot. I don't know if the heat is coming from me or her or if it's that fucking charge that is constantly humming between us. I shrug off my jacket folding and placing it over my ever present erection. Noticing, Ana asks if I would like to have it taken to Jane's office. Taking her up on the offer, it will give me the opportunity to be alone with her less the added distractions and I also want to pounce on those lips.

Sliding out of booth, taking her hand guiding her to the edge of the table I don't let go, squeezing tight. I know she feels that energy between us and I'll be damned if she didn't pull her hand away from me, taking ahold of the rail. Making our way to the office I again reach out to touch her, she's not going to avoid that spark between us. Wrapping my arm around her waist to slow her down, she's walking surprisingly quick in her tight skirt, this time I don't let go, pulling her into me. Her hair smells faintly of oranges and honey and incredibly silky soft. I want to bury my head in her hair.

Looking for an excuse for my closeness I ask about Ben...who I couldn't give a shit about Ben.

Casually she says "Ben is my brother."

_thinking to myself Brother? I thought she was an only child or Welch fucked up somewhere..._

responding "Brother?"

Ana doesn't add to my question.

I watch as Ana punches in the code to the office door. And any doubt that she is partnered with Jane and Edward is tossed aside. Ana walks around like she owns the place, making her way to the back closet taking a cedar hanger along with my jacket placing it on the coat rack so that I wont have to go toward the back of the office. Watching her move around in her snug red latex, I want her...

sitting at the edge of Jane's desk with my legs crossed with my dick ready to pop our of my black slacks,. I see Ana applying lip gloss in front of the vanity mirror. I can tell she's thinking about something. Frankly I don't care what's she's pondering, I am captivated by her beauty.

Making my way, standing behind her staring at her reflection. "Do you mind?" and before she can say anything, I spin her around grasping and gently tugging the nape of her hair pulling her head back, gingerly biting down on her lower lip when I feel this overwhelming urge to consume her. Tugging a little harder Ana's lower jaw goes lax so that I can slide my tongue into her warm mouth and I am not disappointed. She is so responsive to my kiss, matching my fervor. Then Ana does something that I never experienced before. She reaches up with her hands running her fingers through my hair and tugs me down toward her. It doesn't feel like she was trying to Top me. It feels like she's pleading for me to kiss her deeper.

This is... passion.

And if I wasn't wearing shoes I know my toes would have curled.

_Fuck me, I've got to get this beautiful creature into one of my beds, better yet, playroom. I bet she's a hellava lay..._


	9. Chapter 9

Pulling away from the kiss, I see that she is going to place her hands on my chest and I quickly move back a couple feet before she can touch me. Staring at me I hear her say

"Are you enjoying your game?

Coolly I say "What game might you be referring to?"

Sounding equally as cool. "Do _not_ insult my intelligence Christian... You are having me followed and at this point I suspect you might know quite a bit about me maybe even my credit-score. Let me ask... Is this how bored billionaires conduct themselves in their spare time? I've heard of many ways to hunt for a piece of ass though I find this is as new low. I'm asking that you please end this or shall I have to continue to look over my shoulder?"

_Fuck me not only am I stunned by her comment,. This is not how I envisioned how things would unfold tonight. _

"Ana it's not what you think."

Shaking her head in disbelief. "No, it is _exactly _what I think. You're the puppet master here and I shouldn't have to spell it or break it down out for you. So how much has Edward and Jane told you about me?"

Running my hands through my hair she looks genuinely hurt. "All Edward said was they you two met at the Folsom Street Fair last September and you travel to San Francisco every so often."

Staring at me "He also told you where to find me tonight."

"Ana I would have found you even if it wasn't mentioned. By the way Jane knows absolutely nothing."

I watch as she walks to where my jacket is hanging "Christian I'm upset and would argue this if I felt it would make a difference. I'm a very private person and believe in using discretion. All I want to do is walk out of this room and keep this discussion to ourselves. I want to check if Ben has arrived, buy him and his fiance a beer, make my way back to the hotel so I can get some sleep."

Handing me the jacket "Ana can I ask you something?"

Sounding exasperated "What is it Christian?"

"Why didn't you let me know you'd be in Seattle this weekend? We could have gone for dinner or at least a drink."

"Christian are you a loyal person?"

"Yes of course I am."

"And so am I. My last text to you stated I had to study for finals, that any free time was spoken for and that if you were still interested at a later date to let me know. I never heard back from you. Now you ask me why? Look, you are a man that when you say Jump people say How High and are used to getting what you want when you want it. And I see now you expected me to follow suit. To drop everything, go out of my way and break my commitments to accommodate you. I'm not going to break my previous engagements to meet you for whatever it is you had in mind. I keep my word to my family, friends and also if they are work related. Now I'm betting you already know I'm moving to Seattle after graduation. Mostly likely did not know it on Thursday but then again all you had to do was text asking when I would be free and I would have told you. So are we finished here?"

"Ana I want to clear that I'm interested in you as a person and do want to get to know you better. And it would be a lie to say that I'm not sexually attracted. That I hoped to take you home and fucking you for hours."

This is the first time Ana sounds pissed "I'm not going to deny there's an attraction. We both read the signs and I'm sure that most women they would drop to their knees thanking you for the opportunity to be as you said "Fucked for Hours". Christian, I think it's crude. I'm not a fucking piece of meat or toy. I have too much self respect will never consider what you said as a compliment. Which makes the first part of your statement total Bullshit because if you were really interested in me as a person you sure as hell wouldn't have spoken to me like that."

By now I'm livid and shouting. "Ana you enjoy playing your own brand of games too, that being called hard-to-get and cock-tease. I'm sure I'll be reading about this in The Nooze tomorrow morning, so fuck off you little trustfund princess." and as soon as those words leave my mouth I'm immediately filled with regret.

Looking at Ana she blinking her eyes rapidly fighting off the tears. "Okay sounds like we're done here." turning away walking towards the bathroom. "I don't air my laundry, be it dirty or clean, nor do I throw people under the bus. Then again you'd never get this type of information by reading profile report. Kindly see yourself out and leave me the hell alone."

Walking back to the table I see Gia sitting next to Elliot, Jane is gone and I'm beyond pissed.

Andrew leans over "Where's Ana?"

"The washroom I think, not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Ben and Abel should be here in the next few minutes, Jane went to meet them at the door."

Elliot gives me a look like, Dude what the fuck is going on with you. He's all to familiar with my pissed-off look. I just shake my head at him.

Thankfully Asha comes by asking if I need anything. Asking around the table if anybody would like anything.

"Bottle of Absolut, eight shot glasses, two bottles of flat water with additional glasses."

No sooner than Asha walks away Gia makes a play for me. "Elliot mentioned you were here tonight. You two Grey brothers need to dance with me. Nothing better I can think of than a Grey sandwich with me as your juicy, tender center."

ugh she's a disgusting social climber. Reaching out I quickly pull my hand away before she can touch me. "Fuck off Gia. Elliot control that _woman_. Giving her a cold stare "Gia who invited you to sit at Jane's table?"

I can't help giving Elliot a small smile watching his reaction when I asked the question Gia, it was animated and funny as he throws up his hands in the air, shaking his head profusely. Thinking..._okay bro, I get it, it wasn't you. _I give Elliot a slight nod that means gotcha and I hear Michelle and Andrew laughing. I'm guessing she had made a bad impression on them. Jesus Elliot is a fucking riot, I should make an effort to hang out with him more. While I'm mulling over how I can make time to hang out with my brother. Then I feel that charge knowing Ana is near. Fully expecting to see Ana when I turn my head instead I see Asha at the table. Disappointed by the let down, I realize that Ana is to my left, leaning against the rail with a drink in her hand, waiting for the tray to be unloaded. _So I wasn't wrong. _She's like the flame and I'm the moth. After dropping off my order Ana walks up, politely extending her hand introducing herself to Gia only to get snubbed.

Speaking to Gia "Don't be fucking rude to Ana."

"Christian, don't worry about it, I know the type. She's a Mean Girl who sees every female as a threat and thinks her shit doesn't stink."

Her comment had everyone smiling, except the one aimed at and Ana could care less. I love how she took direct aim at Gia.

Damnit I'm mad at her but she makes me smile. I should have handled things differently. My calling her names was completely uncalled for. I'm watching Ana and she's not letting on how much of an asshole I was to her.

Then I hear someone shouting "Ana" only to hear her shriek when she's picked up and bear hugged. Instantly I'm flared. Putting her down, I stare at the guy and recognize it's Ben the guy she had dinner the night before. Observing them I see her slug his arm and she hit it hard. I know those sorts of punches, that's what Mia does to Elliot and me when she's irked with us. _Okay maybe that's her brother. _Getting a closer look at him. He's a nice looking guy not as tall as me. Maybe around 5'11 brown hair and eyes with a couple of deep dimples as he smiles.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

"Abel missed his flight, just making the last flight from BC."

I see who Ben is referring to and notice this very handsome guy. I think he's Ethiopian descent, tall slender with longish black curly hair. Watching as Ana gives him a tight hug and a kiss on each cheek.

Pointing towards me "Christian this is Ben and Abel, quickly standing I shake their hands. Turning to my brother "Elliot this is Ben and Abel." smirking "You already know Andrew and Michelle."

I see how Gia lights up looking for introductions and Ana says "Ignore her, I tried to get her name only to find out she's mute when it comes to other women in her sphere. Let's not waste our time, she's not worth knowing."

While we are clambering to sit down Ben starts up... "Oh Ana are you saying she's one of _those_ that are threatened by other tacos?" chuckling

I'm curious "Ben, what do you mean by taco?"

"Mind you, I'm not familiar when it comes to the female anatomy but I'm told pussy looks like a taco."

shaking my head "Jesus Man. That's the first I've heard that term."

still grinning Ben says "Just think about how blatantly _rude_ the Mexican restaurant name Pink Taco is and yet Oh Sooooo trendy."

Ana smacks Ben on the arm while scolding him. All I could do was nod and laugh. I like Ben. Elliot starts pours glasses of vodka for a celebratory shot for the newly engaged couple. Then a couple bottles of champagne arrive courtesy of Jane who is standing at the edge of the table looking pissed and staring at Elliot telling Gia to stand. I seems she wants to have a private conversation. I'm not sure what's going on, I see her whispering something to him while pointing toward the VIP entrance and him responding while shaking his head. I see Jane standing taking Gia by the arm whispering at her, waving to the bouncer while he removes her from the VIP area.

Ana she is sandwiched between Ben and Abel and the three of them are chatting up a storm. Being the nosy fucker that I am, eavesdropping on their conversation trying to gather information. Seems she and her dad are going to the Mariners game tomorrow. And it sounds like Abel wants the wedding to be held in North Vancouver and Ben wanting Seattle

Not much is said between Ana and I other than polite conversation that is spoken when in a crowd of people. About an hour later Ana and Abel leave when they return I see that she's packed up and wearing her black long trench-coat.

Bidding her good nights explaining it was way past her bedtime, looking square into my eyes Ana says "Take care of yourself Grey."

It felt like she slammed the door. By the time Abel and Ben came back making sure she made it into a cab I was on my third vodka with Elliot telling me to "pace-myself."

Seems like Elliot is having a good time hanging out with everyone and really seems to have hit it off with Abel. Come to find out he's a camera man on a TV show shot in Vancouver and Ben is an theater actor and director here in Seattle and his older brother is running Ana's studio.

My curiosity is killing me and have to ask "Ana calls you her brother. I thought she was an only child."

I see him eyeballing me finally saying "She actually has two. Me and Leo. There's no blood shared between us yet she's our little sister knowing her most of her life. There's nothing we wouldn't do for her."

"I can relate" pointing to Elliot "he's my brother, we also have a younger sister. The three of us were adopted and there's nothing we wouldn't do for each other. It's good to know that Ana has someone watching her back."

After that Ben and I hit it off. He's nice guy who cares deeply for Ana. And I'll be damned he's drinking Elliot's and my ass under the table. I am fucking trashed and it's time to settle the bill. I need to get my ass home, eat something and pass out.

Saying our farewells I mention that we should get together again giving Abel and Ben my card. When I turn the phone on naturally it goes off like a fucking vibrator. Ignoring the feel I wait for it to finish, sending a text to Taylor that we're ready to leave and to meet us outside the VIP exit door in the alley.

As soon as we sit in the car Taylor turns around looking at me saying...

"Sir we might have a little problem. When was the last time you checked your phone?"


	10. Chapter 10

Pulling the phone out of my pants pocket, scrolling down various text messages I see something from Ana.

When I open it all I say is "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"

Sure enough there's a short, surly text from Ana

~**Get Bent~**

with the attached photo of Mason.

Sighing... "Taylor, get Mason on the horn."

"Mason here."

"It's Grey, I'm on speaker with Taylor and my brother Elliot. What exactly happened."

"Sir Miss Steele arrived at the Fairmont at 2:15am. Initially she walked passed me, returning, confronting me saying "I guess your boss decided not to call off the stalkers" then snapping my picture oh her phone which I assumed was sent to you. Then said "Tell your boss I don't want you to lose your job because I'm sure you have talent when it comes to security but you suck at stalking." When I tried to her she was mistaken. Miss Steele said, " Whatever your name is, you've been Made. No one calls a 21 year Ma'am. I recognize you from yesterday evening, you were in West Seattle hanging out outside the fish & chips diner while I was with my father and now loitering in the lobby. By the way, you're still reading the Seattle Times edition from Friday." then she turned around walking away.

Elliot starts howling. "Mason Dude...you got schooled by a young old woman. Friday's paper are you shitting me!" He's laughing so hard his laughter has been reduced to hissing sounds and he's got tears streaming down.

I'm all business "Mason where are you now?"

"Mr. Grey as soon as she took my photo Taylor said I should leave. I'm currently curbside across the street from the hotel."

"Go home." giving Taylor the signal meaning to end the call.

Yelling "Shut the fuck up Elliot!"

"Taylor get in touch with the guy in Portland, we'll no longer need his services effective immediately."

Next I reply to Ana's text. **~I only now left Europa and didn't think of taking immediate action. I was planning to call everything tomorrow morning. I do respect your wishes. Please accept my apologies. Thank you for tonight's discretion~**

When I look over to Elliot I see he's no longer laughing, rather he's giving me a dirty look.

"What is it now Elliot?"

"Taylor I'm coming home with Christian, there's some shit bro and I need to get sorted. Staring at me... Dude there is something that went down tonight and sounds like you fucked up, so what haven't you told me."

We're both quiet until we hit the elevator, that's when Elliot rips into me. Ana a friend of Jane's so I thought that's how you were introduced? Am I wrong? And why the hell are you having her followed? Goddamnit bro, do you have any idea how fucking creepy that shit is? I'm really fucking surprised she didn't run away or call the cops on you. Guess that explains the pics."

While heating up some of Mrs. Jones spaghetti and meatballs I set off explaining to Elliot how I met Ana up until when she left, sparing no details. Gotta hand it too him, he was quiet the entire time I was talking. Finally saying to me "Chris I spent much of the wee morning watching you, watching her. You are obviously hung-up. Why don't you use that brilliant mind of yours and make this wrong a right. I'm going to crash in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Thanks for the food."

Sunday turned out to be a rather quiet day. Elliot left around noon saying I need to come over to Mom & Dad's for an early BBQ. Relenting I text mom apologizing for the short notice and that Eli and I would be there 2pm. She and Dad were ecstatic. There's been no response from Ana by the time 9pm rolls around and without a doubt she won't send a reply. Hell, the least she could do was acknowledge my text. Elliot said I should fix this and I resolve to do so.

Monday morning I arrive at the office with a plan in place.

**APOV**

I was relieved to read that text from Christian, now I can carry on without lurkers in the shadows. Dad and I had a great time at the Mariners game. God forbid we miss the first pitch. Its the only time he acts like a kid and damn does he get passionate. Yelling at the home-team when they screw up, yelling at the opposing team and always manages to meet other like-minded rabid fans to shoot the shit with. Dad cracks me up.

When I get home the first thing I see was Kate on the couch sitting in her pink flannel pj's.

_Shit! She got dumped AGAIN. Isaiah and Kate were only dating for a month and after graduation he's moving back to Billings for work, which we all knew. Making her a grill cheese and tomato soup I console her, then said _"You have until we finish eating then we regroup and focus on finals."

_I think about how Christian called me Princess. Kate is a princess, not me. If anything her parents spoiled her rotten and never said No to her demands._

Monday went well. Kate went off to meet Isaiah and all I want to do is go home. Minutes after arriving, there's a knock on the door. Looking thru the peephole I see this woman.

"Delivery for Miss Steele" She's holding a huge spray bouquet of long stem roses, there must be several dozen. Cream and pale pink.

"I'm Steele"

After signing she hands me the flowers, some Godiva chocolates and a note. Closing the door I admire the roses taking them into my room. My fingers running along the envelope. I notice it's thick, expensive and hand made, the texture is amazing soft. Enclosed is a short note. The penmanship is fluid, deeply imprinted. As if it was done written using an inkwell and feather . It's beautiful, reminding me of old world elegance that is now lost.

"**Anastasia,**

**My words and actions are regrettable. Please accept these flower and sweets as a small token towards atonement.**

**C"**

I have to say I'm somewhat impressed especially if he actually has such beautiful handwriting. As I go to sleep later that night I think about Christian which is exactly what he wants me to do...

Tuesday, my first day of exams which was a breeze. Shortly after getting home I start round two of packing for our move when I hear a knock at the door. It's the same woman, this time greeted with Peonies, in cream and pale pink, chocolates and a note.

"**Anastasia,**

**Not that I would expect to be forgiven on my first attempt. I shall continue to court and to hopefully woo you until forgiven for my wrongdoing. I would like to extend and olive branch. Please call me. Hope to hear from you soon. **

**May your finals be going along smoothly.**

**C"**

It's now two for two and by the current message Christian won't ease up until I put a stop to it. Before I can stow the bouquet in my room Kate comes home, immediately drawn to the flowers.

"Ana these are gorgeous and look at the vase. It's either a great knock-off or its a Baccarat." lifting the bouquet looking underneath. "Yep, just like I thought. Do you know how much this runs for?"

shrugging my shoulders, I don't really care...

"About $2,300.00. Who sent this to you anyway?"

"Christian Grey."

The expression on her face was that of being stunned. "You know Ana he was a prick and was an asshole during the interview. He made me sign a NDA before I even spoke to him. I don't understand what he would want with you other than looking for a beard and you're naive enough to fall for some guy sending you stupid flowers."

Bristling to her words. "I can't believe you talk like that about people, beards... really? that' so catty of you, I never gathered you were homophobic until recently and how dare you talk to me in such a dismissive way. Frankly,how I see it you're pissed that Isaiah dumped you and are lashing out at me. On the subject of Isaiah I've been biting my tongue. Now I won't. You KNEW he was moving back to Montana. What the hell did you expect from him? To change his life because as always, you want your way. Fucking grow up already. I don't know what has been going on with you lately but I don't need this shitty behavior from you and I sure as hell won't take it. So if I don't get an apology from you I will break our lease finding my own place to live. So snap the fuck out of it or find yourself without a roommate in Seattle."

I can't believe her words, that is so NOT Kate.

We are in a stare-down, when she decides to stomp out of the apartment. _What the hell is going on with people lately. First Christian's tirade and now Kate. At least it seem Christian is trying._

Grabbing the phone I call him. Answering on the second ring "Anastasia thank you for calling."

sounding curt yet polite. "Thank you for the chocolates and flowers, they are lovely. Please don't send anymore."

"You are most welcome and I won't since you asked. Yet we both know why you called so I won't beat around the bush. As you read from my note I want to extend an olive branch. I would like to meet you on Friday if you're free."

"Sure Christian I'll be around after 3."

"Great I'll see you at 4. I don't like waiting so be ready."

rolling my eyes "See you then. Bye" hanging up the phone I go back to packing.

It's Friday and my final day of exams. Kate is still not talking to me. I guess she doesn't feel I'm due an apology. Apparently Kate invited a bunch of people for a party in celebration that exams are finished. I found out through Jose when he sent a text asking if he should come before the party started to help me cook if I needed help. I text him to contact Kate, not me. Getting home shortly before 3pm I hop in the shower and no later than 5 minutes pass when I hear Kate banging on the door telling me to

"Hurry up and don't use all the hot water"

I know it's immature and passive-aggressive but I take my sweet-ass time using up most of the hot water. I'm not going to let her push my buttons. Making my way to my bedroom, quickly slapping on a wee bit of make up I take to drying my mane while thinking what to wear. Deciding on skinny jeans, nude heels, a powder blue cami with matching sweater. As much as I hate to admit this I've been thinking a lot about Christian and those amazing gray eyes. I've dreamt of him every night this week and I'm dying to know what this peace offering is all about. Making my way to the kitchen having a few minutes to kill before he arrives thinking I'll eat a banana. When I see some containers of food from the freezer are sitting on the counter. Knowing exactly what her plan is I start putting everything away and turning off the oven.

Surprised that Kate is talking "Ana those dishes are your contribution toward tonight's party."

shaking my head... the balls Kate has on her

"I suggest you run to Safeway and pick up a couple of family sized Stouffers lasagna because you are not using the food I bought and prepared for your party."

Staring at her, she looks like someone pissed in her cereal. Saying nothing she grabs her keys and purse off the counter making her way out the door.

The only thing I have left to do is lock my bedroom door. This is the first time in two years I've used it and only because my current feeling is I can't trust Kate around my stuff plus I don't know who'll be here tonight. I sure as hell don't want anyone snooping thru my belongings.

I'm pleasantly surprised when exactly at four Christian's at my door.

**CPOV**

Fuck, finally its Friday. Taylor has my schedule and not pleased I'll be alone for a few hours. Deciding to dress down, I'm in jeans, white t-shirt, black slip on shoes and leather jacket. Driving down toward Boeing Field, Taylor drops me off where Charlie Tango is kept. With in the hour I'm at an airfield just east of downtown Portland. Shaking hands with Joe

"How are you today old-timer?" giving him a smile. "I should be back within 30 to 40 minutes. Can you make sure Tango has been refueled?"

"Just fine Kid and you?"

"Ah, No worries Christian, I'll keep an eye on your bird. Your hired car is waiting for you."

"Thanks Joe. See you soon"

Knocking on Ana's door. I am greeted by those beautiful eyes and sweet smile not realizing until that moment how much I've missed her. Asking if I want to come in, giving her a smile I tell her we're on a schedule and that it was a surprise. Taking her hand in mine, we are hit by our shared energy and I don't let go until we get to the airfield. Ana gives me this quizzical look when she notices the GEH helicopter. Introducing her to Joe and getting a heads up from him about my intended detour, I take to explaining that since I was a kid I was fascinated with flying. That for my 16th birthday my parent gifted me with 6 hours of lessons. That the time I was 22 I received my license and that Joe was instructor since my first class, less 15 hours while I was in Harvard.

"So Ana do you trust me to fly Charlie Tango?"

"I've never flown in a helicopter. I think this will be exciting."

"Great to hear. Let's get going, shall we?"

"By the way, where exactly are we going?"

"Over Mount St. Helens and then to Seattle, where my peace offering resides."

Ana stops walking, pausing, giving a once over.

"Ana I swear" holding her hand to my lips "This is not a con."

"Okay." giving me that lovely shy smile. "Then this should be quite the treat.


	11. Chapter 11

]

I enjoyed Ana's enjoyment as we flew above Mt St. Helen's and Spirit Lake. Commenting how much destruction took place. How deeply scared the terrain is and now recovering wonderfully. Saying something along the lines, "Given enough time, everything heals. Look at mother nature performing her magic." She spoke in a whisper regarding the people who died. It was as if she talking to herself. Pulling Charlie Tango from Toutle River Valley I want this to be a pleasant experience.

Deciding to cut our excursion a little short, landing at Escala's rooftop 10 minutes earlier than scheduled. Looking lovely in the copilot seat with a smile that's beaming ear to ear... taking off my cams pointing for her to remove hers I hear her laughing

"Thank you Christian, That WAS awesome!" Showing her age and loving her enthusiasm, it's positively infectious. If I didn't know better I think she's going to give me one of Elliot's high-five's.

Unbuckling myself while laughing as I lean over to unstrap her.

"I only fly for work and you're right Ana that was awesome." though in all honesty, it's all about the company I'm keeping.

"Come on Ana lets go inside." taking her hand I help her off Charlie Tango, wrapping my arm around her shoulder we make our way while dealing with gusty breezes from Elliot Bay as we walk across the rooftop. Punching the code on the code for the elevator. Quickly arriving.

As the doors open "Christian you know I can't help myself...I'm curious as to what your olive branch entails."

"Ana I hope to you will find it to be worth your time."

"Well I've been told I'm an optimist but if things go badly, the way I see at least I got a cool helicopter ride out of the deal." giving me a playful smirk and wink as the doors close.

It's the first time we've been in such an enclosed space and the hum between us potent. I see her eyes close and she leans her head against my arm, as if intoxicated while both her hands are entangled into my right hand, there is a small smile that breaches her face. I KNOW she feels it. It downright pulsates. As I watch her reflection on the mirrored wall I'm constantly repeating. _ You're doing to right thing, you're doing the right thing._

When I snap out of my trance it's too late to add toward the conversation, hearing that familiar muted ping with the elevator doors opening into the foyer. And the first person I see is my trusted Taylor always dressed sharp and crisp, he's the best and always on the ball even when I least expect it. He's worth his weight in any precious metal.

After Ana and Taylor meet formally, leading her into the penthouse we are greeted by Mrs. Jones aromas emanating from the kitchen. Having yet let go of her hand.

"Let me introduce you to Mrs. Jones. She keeps my home in tip-top shape and feeds me well."

watching as Ana inhales deeply and smiling... "Lovely to meet you Mrs. Jones. Dinner smells fantastic."

"Miss Steele it's my pleasure."

"Please call me Ana."

unsure as how to address her._" _Ana... Miss Steele... tonight's menu is aged standing rib-roast with whipped potatoes, asparagus, oven roasted brussel sprouts. A wild greens salad in a olive oil balsamic vinaigrette and openers are crab-cakes, remoulade sauce on the side."

I grin when Ana says. " Mrs. Jones this is like a Christmas feast in May. I look forward to dinner."

"Ana would you like some wine."

"Yes , please. Also a glass of water if you don't mind."

I watch as she kills off her water. Mumbling how she's always thirsty. Before moving on to the glass of wine Mrs. Jones poured. Taking a sip, commenting how fresh and lively the wine is.

She becomes all business. "Okay Christian, I would rather have a shot of Sambuca because I'm feeling nervous but wine will do."

"I can remedy that Ana." Walking to the hutch I pour her a small jigger's worth of sambuca. Holding her liquid courage in my hand. "Shall we?"

almost absentmindedly saying "My Peace offering..."

Leading her to my study, closing the door behind me. Waving my hand to the leather sofa across from the desk, she takes her seat in the corner. Making my way to the desk, I see that she is pressed up against the edge of the corner. I don't bother sitting in my chair, the last thing I want to do is present myself as "all commanding" sitting on the opposite end of the sofa I hand her drink the, which she kills off. Holding a couple files in my hand.

Handing her a folder "Ana., this is You" Then handing her the other folder "And this is Me."

Looking at the files "Christian you're making me feel like I can only read one? Is this what you're telling me?"

"No, No not at all Ana" realizing she needs clarity. "One is me and the other you. What I've learned about you and What I'm offering in return. It's only fair. I want you to read them both. In the order you select."

sounding somewhat emotionally detached."Okay. Thank you"

I watch as she opens HER folder first. Nothing there for the most part that can't be found on the internet. When she saw the articles relating to her grandparents death. Shedding a few huge droplets of tears. I was quick to offer my handkerchief, which she accepted. I knew then it was a tender spot with her. But that would be common knowledge or at least when scratching beneath the surface so I don't feel I pried. Yet it was the last page. The one that came on Monday from Welch that I saw her intensely react to. It was two CPS cases that are sealed, another related to a lawsuit brought on by her mother against her and two dealing with break-ins that were filed by a Uri and Ogla Kozak at her house at the Haight while she was a student at Berkely. _Gotta hand it to Welch he can dig..._

Ana stands up saying "I need another drink"

"I can do that for you Ana. Please sit."

"No, Christian you don't get it I need to get up, move and think. You offering me to get me a drink is not going to work. Please let me do this on my own... after all, where am I going to go at the moment?"

Letting her go, the instant she leaves the I hop over to my desk top linking up to the CCTV's from Taylor's office, because I'm paranoid enough to think she will bolt away. I watch as Ana mills around the living-room walking to where Mrs. Jones is in the kitchen. She's chatting her about cooking asking for tips on aging Rib Roast. Making a comment that her brussel sprouts always suck and her Dad refuses to eat them, as she laughs. After a couple pointers from Mrs. Jones, Ana excuses herself making her way to the hutch where the Sambuca is. Pouring herself a drink, she makes another before heading back to the study. Quickly putting my computer to sleep and jumping away by the time she arrives, she seems calmer. Handing me one of the drinks, she sits down to her corner of the sofa.

Not saying anything to me.

She opens up MY folder. The first few pages mention my net worth, various past corporate lawsuits, publications and assets in which she only glances, as if she couldn't give a shit about what I'm worth. _Hell... who wouldn't care_. It's only when we are exposing prior to being a multi-billionaire she seems to slow down. My first million, my Harvard years. The countless therapists (less details) My troubled youth getting kicked out of various prep-schools (less details). Ending up with my adoption by Carrick and Grace Grey after finding me starved next my dead mother. _ Yes, I omitted certain even lower-points, that are possible._

Ana hasn't spoken, instead she looks up staring at the blank wall in front of her, as if she's taking it all in. Then she looks over to me and there are tears embedded in her eyes. Surprising me by pounces on my lap. Her fingers tangle in my hair pulling me down to her mouth kissing me deeply. _Oh yes I remember that kiss..._

breaking out of our kiss. Ana sounding husky "Christian make love to me. Tonight...Now"

"Ana"... and as soon as saying her name I hear this loud grumbling sound coming from her stomach.

Looking mortified and laughing "Sorry about that, pay no mind to my tummy. Christian, right now all I want is you."

I can't help chuckling. "Ana you may want to have sex and I am right there in agreement with you, but there is only one thing that will take precedence over sex and that's hunger. So let's get some food in you, then we talk about fucking. We'll have plenty of time tonight. Giving her my trademark panty dropping smile, because I know she is... mine tonight.

Giving her chaste kisses along her face."Ana, stay the night?" while pulling her hair back

moaning..."Yes Christian"

Whipping her on the sofa so that I'm laying on top quickly placing her hands over her head, essentially locking her down. Looking down at her those beautiful blue eyes.

"Before we eat dinner I want another taste of you..." proceeding to lightly lick her supple lower lip before I firmly suck which makes Ana moan gently into my mouth, feeling her breath on my cheek.

Pushing her legs apart with my thigh, I grind my hard cock in to her, kissing her deeply which quickly turns into a dry humping make-out moment on the sofa. I'm as ravenous for Ana as she is for me. It's our first unrestricted encounter and I can't get enough.

_I made it a rule to never kiss my submissives. Never kissed on the mouth. That's too much about intimacy and I don't do that with them. I only ate eat pussy, that was the closest I allowed our "closeness" to be. I never knew kissing face to face could be such a turn-on until Ana.. _

Ana's lips are full and moist. This little vixen tongue feels scorching hot my mouth and I want more. Breaking our kiss, leaning up from her chest while I release her hands. I see her reaching out to touch me and I freak out, leaping off her in break-speed.

The look on her face she's horrified and confused. "Christian I'm sorry, please tell me what I did to make you react that way."

"Ana it's not you. It's something stemming from childhood. A phobia of being touched." _here comes the 1000 and 1 questions._

Sounding thoughtful "Christian I don't want to ruin this night placing a dark cloud over it by bringing up details. I just need to ask if it's area specific and what can I so that I won't trigger an attack."

Finding it difficult to reconcile she's dropping it so quickly. It gives me the inkling that she might have some sort of phobia of her own. It seems that she understands the language. Mentioning my chest and back. She nods not asking for further information. Talking her hand, tenderly kissing her knuckles.

I say "You must be starved. Let's eat. By the way when as the last time to ate something?"

"I had half a peanut butter honey sandwich for lunch"

"Ana you're so tiny, you need to more and healthier foods."

"Christian I eat organically and healthy. A friend was hungry so I have him half."

I don't like the fact that not only did she give some of food away when it looks like she clearly needs it, to top it off she gave it to some guy. It should be that men take care of women, not the other way around. It's a man's job to take care of the fairer sex.

Deciding to keep my mouth shut I don't want to ruffle feathers, we've been having such a wonderful time together. Making our way to the kitchen. I know Mrs. Jones well enough that she looks a little surprised seeing that I'm so openly affectionate with Ana. Standing behind her, having one arm draped around her neck and shoulder with her hand resting on the bend of my elbow and the other wrapped around her waist where her fingers are interlaced over mine while I'm resting my chin on the crown of her head. I am quickly finding myself a fan of cocooning Ana like this _(and I don't care who sees it)_ creates a certain calmness. She feels great in my arms and am quickly becoming familiar of her body.

Our next problem arose when she asked Mrs. Jones to slice her a thinner slice of the Rib Roast. When I threw a stink Ana pulled her head away from my chin, turning up to look at me.

"Christian look at me and then you. Not only do you have considerable height and weight against me. I can not nor will I eat those sized portions. Let me ask you Mrs. Jones... if I don't finish what I have on my plate, do you throw out the food?"

Sheepishly Mrs. Jones says, "Yes I do Miss Steele."

"Christian, I'm not shy when it comes to food, though will admit there are some things my palate can't tolerate. I would rather eat what is on my plate and go back for seconds, then have too much that I can't finish which will be wasted."

_Okay I can't argue that... making me smile. I love her view on food. _

As we sit to eat. I smile when Ana holds true to her word. She is not shy when it comes to food. If anything she's rather enthusiastic. Enjoying and even humming at times over Mrs. Jones meal. I instinctively make a mental note. "Crab Cakes, Ana loves'em." even going back for seconds on the brussel sprouts and roast.

I find myself so turned-around by Ana. Her heart, warmth and compassion. I can't stop asking questions about her life. As I figure she may have had a military dad but she is all unconventional. I would love the opportunity to meet Ray. Apparently one of their favorite pass-times are Mariners games and fishing. Chartering boats for salmon and halibut also fly fishing. As Ana says, anything related to the water...

Ana told me a story the first time fly-fishing in Idaho when tripping in the fast streaming river and her hip waders ballooning up with water being drug downstream with Ray chasing after her. Personally I found it horrifying because I think you can drown in a couple inches of water yet somehow Ana made it funny as hell and found myself laughing out loud._ So fucking adorable and unpretentious. I want to connect with Ana. I want to make her scream with pleasure, I need to show her my playroom. Unbeknownst to know her this is where we are going to fuck to night. My gut says she's a kinky girl. She acts one way, then yet another. She's full of slut-kink and doesn't know, I'm the Kink Master. I can't wait until she sees my playroom. I'm sure she'll be creaming her pants when she sees what I have to offer. _

Finishing dinner. I want to whisk her off let her see the rest of me. Then she does something that I find very submissive. She offers to take my plates.

Taking her hand... "Ana leave it for Mrs. Jones."

Inhaling deeply my voice almost a whisper "I want to show you something" Walking up stairs with Ana I produce a key, unlocking the door, titillated with excitement, hitting the light switch which produces a dim glow.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N the contract mentioned is the one found in FSOG. I think it would be plagiarism to copy it word for word. Plus I feel that contract is very important exactly how it's written. **

**Thank you for your continued support. :-) **

**Boo**

**HI thank you for bringing it to my attention that the conversations between Ana and Christian were not shown. Seems everything in "Quotes" didn't come through. I reformatted. Hope this works.**

**Sorry about the confusion. **

"Ana this is my Playroom. You can ask me anything that comes to mind. I'd like to know what you think regarding my space." I watch as she looks at me asking permission to come in. Waving her in further. "Please feel free to look around." Watching her open various wooden chests looking at the toys ranging from candles, vibrators, various nipple clamps to butt-plugs. Tracing her eyes as she takes in everything. The ceiling where there are various attached o-rings, tracks, ropes, cuffs. My spanking bench, table, bed, cross. You name it, she's taking it all in. I try to read Ana's reaction not giving much away, I do notice her eyes keep gravitating toward the wall where my hard toys are located.

Finally, what feels like an eternity Ana speaks "You're a Dominant." It was a statement not a question.

Nodding to her in agreement. "Yes I'm a Dominant"

"I gather by all the canes, belts, paddles and various other implements you also indulge in hard play maybe S/m."

Finding her words exciting, my cock is straining against my jeans. I'm aware she's versed in BDSM. I revel in the thought of taking her in here, thinking _Oh yeah, I knew it.. you are a kinky girl._.

"Ana believe me when I say you will find pleasure in my Playroom. You mentioned having sex later this evening. I think we should play here instead". _Instinctively my dom side surfaces feeling hard and edgy, ready to see Ana to drop to her knees. _"Just so you know, I'm usually not so generous but tonight I'm feeling quite open toward negotiating the terms for a session."

I notice she ignores my invitation.

"Christian you asked me to say what I think of this space." I hear a tinge of disappointment in her voice."It's intimidating and I find it a little scary. It feels like a dungeon. I think we should go back downstairs."

I close my eyes feeling anger instantly surging through me and get this urge to lash out for calling my space a Dungeon, as if it was torture chamber. Biting my tongue while locking the door, I notice she's beside me.

hearing Ana speak without malice or anger "We should talk Christian. I'd like to say a few things."

Hearing her tell me this feels like her fingernails grating across my chest. As she sits, I walk to the hutch pouring two glasses of bourbon. Placing one of the drinks on the coffee table in front of her. Taking a seat on the couch across from her, my eyes have gone ice cold gray. Drinking it down in one gulp, I slam the low-ball glass on the table, noticing that it makes her flinch.

Naturally, I'm finished holding my tongue and start in on her... "Ana what the fuck is your problem? You clearly seem to know your way around and know what the fuck, as you so eloquently put it a Dungeon is and..."

I'm taken aback when Ana raises her voice at me.

"Dammit Christian, you spent the night opening up to me, putting yourself out-there to gain my trust. Can't I be afforded a few minutes of your time? "

My eyes are drilling holes into her as I decide to stay silent.

"This is no judgment toward you and your lifestyle. In all honesty,. I feel people can do whatever the hell they want in their life as long is it's Safe, Sane and Consensual. The only experience I have associated with BDSM is that from talking to people I know who include that aspect in their bedroom and from what I have read from in books.

You've seen me in fetish gear and assumed that I indulge but I haven't. So, yeah I know what a Playroom looks likes and toys associated with it but that's the extent of it. and..."

interrupting "Ana, it sounds like you're rambling. Just get to the fucking point will you?"

"Christian not only do you play the type A personality to a tee, you really have a acid tongue." sighing "Fine, I'll cut to the chase." Ana's voice dropping lower, looking embarrassed "When we talked about having sex earlier it was in a bed and I'll extend my apologies if you thought it was otherwise. Then, as far as I'm concerned you go changing things up wanting to turn this into a session in your playroom. Well... my first sexual encounter is not going to be trussed up against a St Andrew's Cross while getting flogged."

Hearing the words spill out of her...did she just tell me she was a virgin? Oh god I know I heard her correctly. I spent a few great hours with her only fucking it up by immediately wanting it to become a session. I should have known better.

Fuck me... I know how this conversation is going to end

I start to open my mouth to speak when she tilts her head slightly opening her mouth, but it's her eyes that speak to me. As if she's asking ... please let me finish. Closing my mouth, giving a slight nod for her to continue.

Responding to my nod with a tight courteous smile "I understand why you haven't asked me to sign a NDA. It was part of your peace offering towards me. And believe me, I'm deeply touched by your action in building trust with me. Its admirable and romantically eccentric. But all I want at this moment is to reassure you; give you piece of mind by signing one now. I don't want you to think I'm going to walk away and talk." listening to Ana sounding sincere also emotionally detached "I'm sure you must have a general NDA document on file where you can make it effective from May 7th. That makes it retroactive from the day we met. After signing I'd like to leave. I can make my way home."

Leaning my head forward pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger thinking how I so deeply managed to fuck this up. I'm an impatient prick who hasn't had to "work" for any woman since Elena has made sure my needs are handed to me in a silver platter and maybe that's my problem. I don't know how to function with a woman unless she's a sub.

Now the first time, my only time, I chase the object I desire most, I manage to cut her off at the knees while maintaining my ever present, drop your knees and worship me, king of the asshole's status.

I can't get over the fact that she wants me to be her first or can now say wanted. Ana apparently has changed her mind and has no interest in me whatsoever.

"You don't act like a virgin. Were you even going to broach that with me?"

"Yes of course, as I would have regarding safe sex."

"Why didn't you fucking tell me I would have handled things differently"

"Guess for the same reason you didn't tell me you were a Dom until you showed me your playroom."

"Ana less than two hours ago you were desperate to fuck."

nodding "Christian it's not because you're a Dom that I changed my mind. It was how you handled the proposal. It actually it felt more like it wasn't open for discussion. It was as if you made the decision for me."

"Damnit Ana I thought you understood."

"Christian, I already told you I'm not judging and I get it, those are your lifestyle choices, but that is not what we're talking about."

We say nothing for a few minutes.

"Christian I know this question is out of line and being as thorough as you are, I'm sure you have a copy of your soft & hard limits and what's expected from a sub. I'd like to read it."

"Hell no Ana, there is no way I'm showing you my contract."

"Okay then, why don't you bring one of the NDA's you must have floating around so I can sign it and be on my way."

"Ana you are my responsibility I brought you here, I'll take you back but right now it's too late to make our way to Vancouver. Stay in one of my spare bedrooms. And don't worry there are locks on the doors."

rolling her eyes "Christian the thought didn't cross my mind that I should need to worry you would come into the room uninvited. Regardless how the night has turned out, I do trust you." standing up "Please show me to a spare room I'm ready to call it a night."

God I hate that she just rolled her eyes at me.

_I guess talking about it is finished. Got to hand it to her. She's right there's no need to discuss this further._

"Sure Ana, follow me." Making our way upstairs Ana turns on her phone and that thing starts chirping and buzzes like mine when it's been off for a few hours. Leading Ana to the first room upstairs I show her around letting her know that the bathroom as some basic toiletry items like shampoo, toothbrush etc. mentioning I'd be back in a few minutes with some other things she might need. Leaving her there I go to the sub room for face cream, makeup remover and antiperspirant. Going downstairs to my room grabbing a t-shirt and pj bottoms out of the dresser. Dropping off everything, I show her the library, which Ana seems to really like. Telling her to make herself at home she asks me if I had an ipod or iphone charger saying her battery was running low. Finding Ana in the library pouring over the books with one in-hand already.

"Ana, it looks like you found a book to read."

Giving a bright smile "Yes, The Picture of Dorian Gray."

"Ahhh... the uncensored edition. It was just released in last month." I can't help smiling at her selection. "I'll leave you to it. I left a charger for you on the bed. And don't feel shy if you get hungry in the middle of the night, I fully expect you to raid the kitchen." giving her a small smile. "Goodnight Anastasia." despite how shitty things turned out and that things didn't go my way. When I look at those blue eyes I find her positively disarming and I like her energy in the apartment.

I can't believe that it's just after 11:30, it seems like the night has lasted forever. Pouring a bit of bourbon, I sit at my desk deciding to get some work done. Twenty minutes later, I'm staring at the screen not having opened a single email, I can't think: playing over and over how things went from great to shit and it was all my doing. Opening my document file I print off generic copy of my sub contract. Telling myself that if I see a light on under the door I'll drop it off for her to read. Part of me feels foolish in trusting her without having a signed NDA and the other part feels that if I continue to build, maintaining trust with one another she'll come around to my way of thinking.

Hitting the upstairs landing, I see the light glow at the bottom of the door. Gently rapping,

"Come in"

Opening the door I see Ana curled up in the chair wearing one the guest robes that absolutely swallows her petite body, her hair piled high on her head and what I didn't expect, she's wearing reading glasses. Fuck me she is looking hot. The first thought that runs thru my mind is her naked in the shower and that would could have been fucking if I hadn't pushed my agenda. Naturally my cock has a mind of it's own and is growing. Entering the room, she stands.

"Ana here's what you asked for earlier a copy of my contract."

"What about the NDA?"

"There won't be one. I just wanted to drop this off. I'll let you get back to your book. Goodnight Ana."

"Goodnight Christian"

Leaving her, I wonder what she's going think while reading it.


End file.
